No Better
No Better es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde, incluida en el primer álbum de estudio de la artista, pero solo incluida en la versión extendida siendo la primer pista adicional de esta versión. La canción fue sacada como sencillo promocional el 13 de diciembre de 2013. Letra Letra original= We roll in heavy summer when there's strength in our numbers And your breath's hot and gross but I kiss you like a lover Legs stick to the seats of the car someone grew into I forget the knowledge from the lessons that I went to And Jamie picks fights but they're weak and short lived Because no one can be bothered when it's humid like this And we roll in heavy summer like it's shameful to be underneath The ceiling or a roof, try come out and steal our thunder Now the days are getting cooler, and the burning of our limbs Doesn’t happen quite as bad as the burn is just skin Deep in the fantasies and dreams of the winter Like the movies that we watched to pretend it wasn't winter And everywhere we go I can feel the subtle taste Of the deeds outgrown and the welcome overstayed And you're no better at swimming than you were in the beginning But you come over at night and we practice all the breathing Go all the way Have your fun, have it all So take it down Get through the days Do your thing, do it well So take it down Go all the way Have your fun, have it all So take it down Get through the days Do your thing, do it well So take it down I'll pull the trick if I want to I'll pull the trick and it comes true I'm chewing gum and it's killing you We're getting dead and it's the right way to do it I see you happy in the front seat I see you with all of your front teeth You're allergic but you never said We're getting dead and it's the right way Go all the way Have your fun, have it all So take it down Get through the days Do your thing, do it well So take it down Go all the way Have your fun, have it all So take it down Get through the days Do your thing, do it well So take it down. |-| Letra traducida = Conducimos en el intenso verano cuando somos numerosos Y tu aliento es caliente y asqueroso pero te beso como una amante Piernas pegadas a los asientos del auto en el que alguien creció Me estoy olvidando todo lo aprendido en las clases a las que fui Y Jamie inicia peleas pero son débiles y efímeras Porque a nadie le interesa pelear cuando está así de húmedo Y conducimos en el intenso verano como si fuera vergonzoso estar bajo Techo o tejado, intenta venir y arrebatarnos nuestro trueno Ahora los días se hacen más fríos y las quemaduras en nuestras extremidades No son tan malas, es como si las quemaduras se volvieran piel Profundo en fantasías y sueños del invierno Como las películas que mirábamos para simular que no era invierno Y donde sea que vayamos puedo sentir el sutil sabor Del contrato que expiró y la bienvenida sobrepasada Y no eres mejor nadando a comparación de lo que eras al principio Pero llegas de noche y practicamos toda la respiración Ve hasta el final Diviértete, ve con todo Sólo relájate Vive el día a día Haz lo tuyo, hazlo bien Sólo relájate Ve hasta el final Diviértete, ve con todo Sólo relájate Vive el día a día Haz lo tuyo, hazlo bien Sólo relájate Haré una broma si quiero Haré una broma y se volverá realidad Mastico chicle y eso te está matando Vamos a morir y esta es la forma correcta de hacerlo Te veo feliz en el asiento delantero Veo todos tus dientes delanteros Eres alérgico pero nunca lo dijiste Vamos a morir y esta es la forma correcta de hacerlo Ve hasta el final Diviértete, ve con todo Sólo relájate Vive el día a día Haz lo tuyo, hazlo bien Sólo relájate Ve hasta el final Diviértete, ve con todo Sólo relájate Vive el día a día Haz lo tuyo, hazlo bien Sólo relájate. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Pure Heroine